Percy Jackson, Champion Of Hope (ORIGINAL AC HACKED! READ AN)
by iBringChaos
Summary: After having achieved everything Percy is granted one wish by Chaos herself. His only wish is to have his friends back. There's only one way Chaos can full-fill his wish and that is by sending him back in time to do everything again. But not without a request. Chaos wants Percy to bring his adventure to a happy end. But not just an Happy end but an Happy ending for everyone.
1. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**A/N!IMPORTANT!**

Hi, I am Moonhorse96 and recently *cough yesterday*

my account has been hacked after I had a disagreement with my mom.

Yeah, kind of fucked up.

Just when I achieved something mom deletes it, just like my Youtube channel.

Anyway, since I can "hack" it back without her noticing and getting angry at me.

I created a new AC.

How can I prove it is me?

1\. My fantastic sense of humor.

2\. My fantastic writing.

3\. My humbleness.

4\. Well, I dont know a lot of other ways you peeps can varify its me, also I want to ask you not to send PMs to my old AC since I don not want unwanted attenention from my old AC's hacker.

So, yeah. It really sucks to have all my reviews/views/favorites gone but as the saying goes: When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what the hell am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager!

Long story short, I can no longer access my AC and continue the story on this ac.

I'll reupload the old chapters here too so it might be awhile before I'm back at the main point in the story. In the meantime, I have the time to revisit and maybe re-polish my old chapters.

Maybe my mom gives me my AC back in the future but the chance is small (like maybe after a year. Still haven't gotten my YT back) so, until then, the must shows go on!

So you can wait till I finally caught up to the point I left this story but since I am going to recheck the entire story (and maybe add some details) you can also re-read it.

Please favorite and follow this story, like you did with my old AC.

Remember: What doesn't stop you, makes you stranger.

(PS: Also respect to Opertunity, remember. He is not dead, he is just asleep)  
-Moonhorse96-

Now known as.

-iBringChaos-

Always there for my loyal readers.


	2. A second chance

**A/N This is my first Fanfic ever and English isn't my first language, so sorry for all the mistakes I have made and make in the future. I hope it won't bother you all that much.**

**This story is a do-over/mashup story. This story will contain elements from PJO, HOO, TOA, KANE, MCA all mixed up in one story, you could call it a cross over but it mainly focuses on Percy Jackson.**

**Also, there might be a few surprise crossovers...who knows?**

**If you haven't read all the series and you wonder if you should, no as long as you give triumvirate holdings a google you should be all-okay.**

**The Kane crossovers are kind of skippable if those aren't your thing and the Magnus Chase crossovers are written while keeping in mind some people have not read it yet.**

**[INDEX]**

**Book1: Lightning thief: chapter 1/14**

**Book2: Red Pyramid (Kane Chronicles) chapter 15/20**

**Book3: Sea of Horror: Chapter 22/39**

**Book4: The Brooklyn attack (Kane Chronicles) 41/42**

**Book5: Defying Fate 44/73**

**Book6: Still Alive (Magnus Chase) 75/113**

**Book7: Monsters Rising 115/125**

**Book8: When Worlds Collide (127/**

**I do not own anything except the Plotline and the OC.**

**I won't repeat this line in the future chapters, why? I think it's quite obvious and I only say this once. **

**Enjoy reading!**

(Third point of view)

Percy Jackson knelt down before the throne, his head down in respect, his heart in his throat.

The throne displayed the ever-changing galaxy; Percy swore he saw the Milky Way pass by, but it was soon was replaced by another galaxy.

Trillions of stars were born, and the same amount **d**ied within a blink.

No not stars, galaxies.

He felt small and unworthy, bowing in fr**o**nt of the throne he felt himself not even worthy to look at the throne, let alone look at the Lady sitting o**n** it.

"Lady Chaos" Percy said with awe in his voice.

The women on the throne had the body of a regular mortal but the power and beauty radiated from her. She had a sparkle in her eyes, seemingly amused. Her perfect lips had a small smile on them like she knew a secret no one else knew.

Her hair was a dark shade of purple and reached her shoulder from where i**t **slowly faded into the background.

She wore a simple black dress however her beauty made look Aphrodite ugly in comparison.

"Perseus Jackson," Chaos said, "Rise."

Percy got up and looked at Chaos, the creator of the universe.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked with all gentleness in the world.

Percy nodded, "As a reward for saving the Olympus you are willing to fulfill one wish,"

Chaos smiled brightly, "Yes indeed, after all you did for the world, I deem you worthy for a personal conversation with me. Something even Zeus never got."

Percy knew he had to be grateful, but he felt empty. After all he had achieved in his life he did not have much more to do. His parents had their own life; all his friends had their own relationships, and they tried to get a peaceful life. Sure, he had many friends at Camp, but they didn't treat him the same anymore; after slaying Gaia people tend to act like you are a walking time bomb.

And Annabeth…

Percy and Annabeth broke up shortly after the Giant war, nothing dramatic, she just told him that she didn't have the feeling anymore. Percy's hear**t** broke, but he accepted it and tried to move on.

If Percy was honest, he almost would wish Kronos would rise again. Just to have something on his mind. Not that he wanted anyone to get hu**r**t, but after spending half his life spending fighting in a war he had seen too much. He couldn't get back to his normal life.

People say you can never go home again. Once Percy left his life and dedicated it to saving the Olympians, countless times, he couldn't go back to a normal life.

He never came home from war.

And now he j**ust** felt empty, a shell without purpose.

He knew gods were real, yet he felt like nothing could affect him anymore.

Nothing really mattered once you've been their pawn for far to long.

"Thank you, Lady Chaos," he said with a sincere smile.

"Just call me Chaos," She smiled, "You are certainly worth it to be my equal."

"Call me Percy." He said without thinking, then he realized what he just said.

Chaos, however, just laughed gently.

"So Percy as you heard you can ask for one wish, it can be anything, no restrictions."

Percy raised his eyebrow, no restrictions? That was a new one.

"Of course you can't ask for more wishes." Chaos sighed.

Percy gave her a questioning look.

"There's always someone who thinks he is smart." Chaos explained.

Percy chuckled.

Honestly, he had considered asking for more wishes, just to see if it would work.

"Thank you, Chaos but I'm afraid I don't have any wishes," Percy said, his voice hollow; a void of emotions.

"What do you mean?" Chaos almost yelled but managed to restrain herself.

Percy shrugged, "It's just I don't want anything."

"You can get one wish fulfilled by the creator of the Universe, and you don't want anything?" Chaos asked flabbergasted.

Chaos blinked a few times, a small tear formed in the corner of her eyes.

She quickly blinked it away.

"Guess I'm just happy as I am." he lied.

"No, you're not." Chaos told him, "You feel empty, and you're looking for a purpose in life."

Percy just looked at **C**haos, not knowing what to say. What she said was true, but he couldn't imagine a wish that would make him happy. Well, there was one thing he could ask for, but she would never do that…Would she?

"Well, there is one wish I have..." He began.

Chaos raised her eyebrow, but gestured Percy to keep going.

"I wasn't the only hero who saved our civilization, too many people died along the way, so I could save Olympus."

Percy felt his eyes began to fill with tears, but he managed to blink it away, "Zoë died while I was holding the sky, Charles died so I could escape, Silena died so Ares cabin would join the battle, Ethan died trying to make difference."

Percy was now openly crying as the memories came back to the surface all at once. His moment of peace allowed him to finally break up and think it all t**h**rough. He realized he never had the chance to cry for his friends. Being the camp leader and **a** hero, he was supposed to be strong, if he would cry the morale would be affected. Instead, he just had to bury it all. But it all came back now; the only one who saw him crying was the creator.

She just gave him an understanding sad smile.

"Bianca died, so I could escape, Jason died so Apollo could escape, Bob died so Annabeth and I could escape Tartarus," Percy fell to his knees. His sight was blurry by all his tears. "Luke Castellan died, so I could be the Hero."

Chaos' rose from her throne, and she walked toward Percy.

She sat down next to him and gave the crying hero a warm hug.

"So many died, so I could be a hero, all those campers I sent to fight the Titans and Giants. The path to victory was stained with blood."

Chaos just played with his hair, comforting him, wisely deciding to let the Percy talk and open his heart for once.

"So If I could ask just one thing, I want my friends wh**o** died back."

Chaos froze and Percy felt it. "But I know you can't do that, the Fates would never allow such a thing." He said bitterly.

Percy got up and rubbed the tears out of his eyes; he tried to make a sheepish smile. "**S**orry," he said apologetically.

Chaos shook her head, "Nothing to worry about." She snapped her fingers and her throne disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with a small campfire and a log to sit on next to it.

She sat on it and offered him the spot next to her.

"Why the sudden change?" Percy asked.

"Well what I want to tell you does not require formalities."

Percy shrugged it off and sat down next to her.

"I can't bring back your friends, and you know that." she said softly with regret in her eyes after she saw Percy's pain.

"However, I can make you a different offer."

"What kind of offer?" Percy asked, his heart in his throat.

Chaos sighed, "You saved Olympus and brought peace but…"

"But what?" Percy asked curiously.

"You only brought peace to Olympus."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, "did I do something wrong?"

"Kronos and my daughter Gaia, they still haven't found their peace. Medusa is still cursed. The Peaceful Titans are still outcast."

Percy didn't know what to say, so Chaos just went on. "I want you to do everything again but this time I want you to bring peace to the entire family, not just the Olympians."

Percy blinked, Chaos saw his confusion and explained her reasoning.

"Don't take this the wrong way Percy, you are a great hero. In my opinion the best there ever was. But I need you to become something more. A hero for everyone."

Percy's jawed dropped, a few seconds later he managed to put himself back together, "You said Kronos...but...but Kronos is evil, I mean he tried to kill the entire western civilization!"

Chaos sighed, "Gaia and Kronos were not always like this, Kronos loved Hestia until the Fates decided to mess with him and Gaia was a peaceful goddess until Ouranos went mad. But they still are Family and you cannot change your family; I think they deserve a second chance too."

"But how in Hades name can I do that?" Percy almost yelled, "They don't seem really looking for redemption, and I'm just a mere child of Poseidon remember?"

"If you go back in time for a second chance, and I make you my champion, you will be able to learn new powers and represent hope and change how things happened." Chaos said cheerfully, excited by the thought she would have a champion.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll go back to the moment you discovered you're a half-blood, I will guide you and together we can save your friends and my family."

"But…" Percy began but was interrupted by a loud thunder crack.

"Shit, the Fates know…" Chaos said mysteriously with a flint of terror in her eyes.

"Just accept my offer, before they come, and you can save your friends and you get to become a bigger hero and reunite the family" Chaos said quickly, her eyes scanning the surrounding void.

"But how-"

A louder thunder crack was heard.

It was like someone tore open the world biggest machine and made it stall, the sound was coming from everywhere.

"Just accept it please, I'll explain later." Chaos begged.

For once, terror was written on her face and a small flint of sadness.

"Okay, I accept." He said quickly, unable to see the creator in such...horror?

The moment he accepted the offer his world spun around, Percy blinked a few times and the world stopped spinning.

He looked around and saw Grover sitting on another chair next to him.

He glanced around and saw he was sitting in a classroom.

A wide grin appeared on his face.

He was back where it all started.

**-Read and review please-**

-iBringChaos-


	3. I'm going mental

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I still have to learn (a lot), This story takes place after PJO, HoO and after Trials of Apollo. (Even though they aren't finished yet). This story also takes place in the world where Percy met the Kanes and Magnus Chase.**

(Percy POV)

"What just happened?" I asked out loud, earning multiple glares from my classmates.

Yes my classmates,

I was back at Yancy Academy. I looked down on myself and saw my aged had changed as well.

Great Chaos somehow sent me back in time.

And she chose the best moment as well. In front of the class stood Mrs Dodds, No not Mrs Dodds, Alecto was her real name. One of the furies Hades had sent after me.

I took a good look around and saw my classmates whom I haven't seen in years.

After discovering I was a demigod I kinda **f**o**r**g**e**t about all of th**e**m.

Saving the world was kind of a full time job.

Guess I had a class reunion.

You know like the ones on TV where classmates see each other after 30 years or so.

And they relive memories of the past.

It reminded me of my situation. Except my classmates saw me yesterday. So this was one sided reunion. It actually felt really good for a moment.

Notice I said for a moment.

"Mr. Jackson!" Mrs Dodds called out and I lost my train of thought.

"Yes Ma'am!" I called out while my classmates laughed.

Great I was still the clown of the class.

Mrs Dodds, however, gave me a disgusted look...no not a disgusted look but one of pure hatred.

I wonder how I never picked up the signals something that was odd. I mean on my left side sat Grover who was officiously not 12 and I **f**elt emba**r**rassed I was actually that stupid to fall for it.

"Can you answer my question?" She asked and pointed at the board. **O**n it was a mathematical formula written, if I re**m**ember it correctly it had to do something with Pythagoras, a Greek dude, but I wasn't sure.

Hey, that I'm Greek does not mean I know a lot about my ancestors, except the ones that tend to make my life harder.

"Sorry I don't know the answer," I admitted. Mrs Dodds went on asking someone else then I heard laughter coming from the back of my head.

It was not really a distinct sound but more like a feeling.

I was sure someone was laughing.

It was a playful, female laugh. I turned around to see no one was laughing.

'You gotta be kidding me' I heard a voice in my head say.

"Huh" I whispered.

Then the voice spoke again, 'This is the second time you have to answer a question made for twelve year olds and now you're an adult and you still fail at math!'

I recognized the voice, 'Chaos' I asked mentally.

'The one and only' she answered and I could swear she was smirking even though she wasn't even physically here.

'What are you doing here? Are you in my head? What am I doing here? What happened before you teleported me? ' I asked, firing question after question.

'Wow, easy Percy, just one question at a time please,' She interrupted me.

I thought a moment for the best question, 'Are you in my head Chaos?'

I felt Chaos nod even though it's impossible to tell,

I could almost see her face but at the same time not.  
I had the idea it was a mental image in my head rather then something I saw with my own eyes.

Ugh I'm going mental.

'Yes, I am in your head. Or rather, your soul. I sent you back in time and I came with you, now we are connected and I will always be watching you. I will be watching you when you retrieve the lightning bolt and I will be watching you when you have your first kiss and when you're gonna make babies.'

Chaos smirked, almost devilshy.

'WHAT!' I yelled mentally, considering asking Dionysus to perform an exorcism.

'Mother stop embarrassing him,' a new **f**emale voice joined the conversation in my head,

'Don't worry Percy I will take her **a**way when you get to the um… more personal stuff...'

'Wait who are you? I thought only Chaos was inside me? 'I responded, blushing heavily.

'Oh Hi Percy, my name is Nyx' **t**he n**e**w voice said.

Nyx, was the Primordial of the night. I had encountered her in Tartarus with Annabeth.

If this was Nyx, I was in big trouble.

'Nyx what are you doing in my head?' I asked concerned for my own safety.

"Nothing just checking out my favourite demigod,' Nyx said cheerfully. 'Don't worry though unlike my mother I won't stay, see you later.' she said and I felt her presence leave my head.

Or soul.

At this point I was so confused about my existence I didn't care anymore.

'Chaos!' I said with anger in my voice.

'Fine,' she sighed, 'I told Nyx about you and your and my plans; and she was excited to see you and decided to check in.'

'She hated me right**?**' I asked.

'Not yet, see Gaia is still asleep,' Chaos said, although her voice wavered a little. 'And you haven't invaded her house yet so she is just fine with you.'

She looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and decided to let it go.

'So you told all the Primordials?' I asked slightly angry that she spilled my secret.

'No!' She said quickly, 'Only Me, Nyx, Hemera, Aether and the Fates know it; they are all excited to see how this will play out.'

'Why does it feel like I'm a primordial entertainment system?' I muttered to myself.

But Chaos heard it and quickly said, 'Oh no, you're so much more. I attached my life force to yours, so I can monitor and watch you all the time; you're probably the only thing that keeps me from fading.'

'Why would I prevent you from fading?' I asked, unsure if I should be flattered or annoyed with it,

'See I am really bored, like primordial level bored, just like you I don't really had a purpose anymore. When primordials don't feel like living they fade, so I decided to give my life a new turn and decided to help you and make you my champion. Unlike gods mostly do you have my full attention and presence inside you. You mean much to me. You can see it as a little pet project.'

'Pet project?' I wondered.

'Yeah...I don't really have something else to do. The cosmos is self-regulating, and I already created everything I want. I mean I could just watch another season of the Flash but when you're the creator of the universe everything is your brainchild. So when everyone was so surprised to see reverse flash identity I subconsciously already knew it.'

I decided to ignore the gibberish at the end.

'So we share a mind?' I asked quickly to interrupt her rambling.

'Yes, I'm now part of you.' She said cheerfully.

I wondered if my ADHD affected Chaos. Probably.

'Great now I'm officially mental, sign me in for Arkham.' I joked.

'Hey!' Chaos protested and mentally slapped me which I actually felt.

Auch.

"Hey!" I said out loud.

"Are you okay Percy?" Grover asked, giving me a worried look.

"Nothing G-Man" I told him and I went back to look at my math book.

Pretending to study it.

'So what happened?' I asked hinting at the sudden ending of our previous conversation.

'What you mean?' She asked with a slight sense of guilt.

'You know what I'm talking about.' I said.

'Fine, when I made you that offer the Fates noticed me trying to break reality and they tried to stop me before you could accept my offer,' Chaos answered, but I sensed she was lying.

'Your hiding something' I accused her and I felt her shock.

'Well…' She began extending the silence.

'Just tell me.' I ordered.

'I kinda faked the parts with the Fates…' she admitted.

'Why?' I asked flabbergasted.

'Well, I was afraid you wouldn't accept my offer so I added pressure.' she admitted with guilt in her voice.

'Why wouldn't I accept your offer?' I asked, strangely I didn't even feel anger at her for faking it. After she admitted how important I was for her, even though it was in some twisted weird way my anger almost vanished.

'I was just scared you wouldn't accept my offer ...' she said and added a break before saying in one breath, 'pleasedontbemadatme!'

'No I'm okay with it,' I said cheerfully, and I felt her mood brighten.

'You really are?' She asked confused.

'Yes sure, why not, I mean I probably would have accepted it anyway.'

Then I was interrupted by someone leaning over my desk. I looked up and saw the principal of the school staring at me.

"Mr. Blake?" I asked confused.

"Percy someone wants to speak to you." He said.

Well, this was new; the principal never took the time to look at me. Guess there's a first for everything.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly worried this never happened before.

"Your grandmas visited us and they are waiting in my office." He said and he pulled me up by my arm.

"Grandma?" I asked worriedly and saw Grover and Mrs Dodds gave me the same look. I guess they figured out something was off.

See my grandparents on my mother's side are dead, died on a plane crash (Thanks Zeus).

On my father's side, it would mean Rhea would visit me, but that was impossible, as she was still lost.

My great Grandmother couldn't be it either since she was still asleep that left two options.

1\. Poseidon was adopted but let's be honest that was impossible so that left only option 2.

Someone was pretending to be my grandmother to have a talk with me.

Principal Blake led me through the hallways while I wondered who my self-proclaimed grandmother. I nearly jumped up when we passed a mirror that showed me. Or at least my twelve year old self.

Blake opened the door to his office and pushed me inside, and then I noticed he had a mesmerized gaze in his eyes.

Great, someone probably used the mist on him.

"They want a private conversation with you." He said and closed the door behind me before I could protest.

This school did not deserve a five-star review.

I was inside his office which was the default principal's office. I guess it was just part of the principal package. A simple desk with a few chairs, a pc, a photo of his family. A pen tray with a notepad. On the wall was a filing cabinet with a plastic flower on top. The usual stuff.

There were a total of four chairs in the room.

Three seats were taken.

"Oh, hi Grandma's." I joked to the three Fates sitting in front of me.

"Perseus Jackson," They said without a trace humor in their voices.

"Take a seat" the middle one said and I obeyed.

'You're so fucked.' Chaos commented.

"So what brings you three here?" I asked, deciding there was no point in lying against the Fates.

"We are aware of Chaos's plans" The first one said,

"We should stop her right here and right now." The second added.

'Fuck.' I thought mentally.

"But we won't" The third one finally said.

What! I wanted to scream before I realized what the third one said.

"You mean you won't punish us?" I said,

'Why you said us?' Chaos asked annoyed.

'Because it's your plan.' I told her but she just shrugged it off.

"We three talked with each other and decided to give you a gift." The middle one said.

"A gift?"

I never imagined the Fates giving gifts, except creepy giant socks. Huh, no wonder why they are never invited to birthdays.

"Yes, we decided to retrieve all the favours we owe from you for one giftm" The first one said.

"Uhh...Thanks…What gift?" I asked curiously, trying to imagine what I could receive, another wish?

"We decided to give you the greatest gift ever given to a being, a gift so great even Chaos never got it" The third one said with what I could swear was a smirk on her face.

"We release you from our power!" All three Fates said at the same time.

'Wow.' was the only thing Chaos managed to say.

"What does that mean?" I asked utterly confused.

"Your life string will be released, and we won't have any influence on you any longer, prophecies won't affect you the same anymore and you have the ability to defy your own fate and even influence others." The first one explained.

"Does that mean" I started, but the second Fate already finished my sentence, "You can save whoever you want and however you want."

'Awesome,' Chaos said in my mind, 'Now we can truly achieve greatness.'

"Thanks...I don't know what to say," I muttered gratefully.

"But we must warn you" The third one said, and there is the catch I thought.

"When you alter fate the future will change as well so be careful. If you alter to much you change the timeline and events will go differently." They all three said at once.

'Boring!' Chaos yelled in my mind, 'Small things affect the future, butterfly effect! Everyone knows that.' She said and with that the three Fates disappeared like they never existed.

'So I am your champion right?' I asked Chaos later that day.

She nodded 'Yes, my one and only champion ever, unless you want to talk about the multiverse.'

'What?'

'Never mind that, just remember that you are my champion, but I recommend not telling everyone.' She said swiftly.

I agreed, I would alter fate too much and honestly I didn't want Zeus to know it...

Yet.

'So does that mean I have all your powers as well?' I wondered.

'Yep you have all my powers which are the same as the powers of EVERYTHING!' She said proudly.

'Cool,' I replied thinking about what I could do.

'However…' she began, and I felt a 'but' coming. 'You won't be able to use all my powers, in fact I sealed away almost all your powers except your father's.'

'WHAT!' I yelled as she giggled like a little girl.

'Well, it would be boring if you were OP, no one likes to watch a Percy Jackson that has no challenges at all' She said as if it was an obvious fact.

'But...' I began but she already interrupted me.

'Don't worry though I will slowly release the power seals so you can become stronger while you progress,' She said trying to calm me down.

'It doesn't make sense; why not directly give me all the powers?' I asked confused.

'Like I said it wouldn't give you a challenge, instead I'm gonna give you your powers after completing certain tasks.' She went silent for a moment.

'Hey!' Chaos suddenly said. 'I read a story about a boy who woke up one day and suddenly his life was a video game, everyone had HP bars and he could get stronger through loot and EXP. We can do something similar,'

'We're not gonna do that.' I said and ended the conversation.

'Joy kill.' Chaos commented.

(Third point of view)

A plan began to form in Percy's head, a masterplan.

Now he was no longer in control of the Fates he could do anything. His plan was tricky and involved a lot of '"ifs" and "buts" but it could succeed. And if it would succeed, he would prevent a lot of traitors from becoming a traitor in the first place and causing them to die. However, he needed more time at camp.

Last time he was attacked by Alecto he had to wait out till the summer till he got to camp. He only spent a few days there before going on a quest. He had to get to camp earlier. As soon as the Fury attacked him, he would convince Chiron and Grover to take him to camp straight away. Then he would talk to Hestia.

He knew Hestia would approve of his plan.

**A/N Second Chapter is out! Yay! The story plot is beginning to unfold, and the setting is established. This time it's a 2600+ word chapter which makes me actually proud. I hope the quality is not that bad. I hope you like my version of Chaos as well. I decided to make her more a friend of Percy than a mentor. And technically is not even out of Character since Chaos doesn't really have a defined Character.**

**Well check you guys out later!**

-iBringChaos-


	4. stop bulling!

**A/N I decided the first part of story will have some major time jumps since a lot of it would be just like the original and it would be kind of boring or at least I personally find it a bit boring. Please be aware this story will have major differences from the original Lightning thief because Percy now got the mission to bring back the family together. We'll stick to the cannon for now but the changes will slowly become more apparent.**

(Percy POV)

"WHERE'S THE LIGHTNING BOLT!" Alecto screamed while revealing her true form.

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed back as I was stumbling backwards.

"Mrs Dodds!" I screamed helplessly.

Yes, I deserve an Oscar. Mrs Dodds was gone and now in her place stood the Grey skinned Fury.

Sge used the grey leathery skins on her back to fly in front of me, her two glowing eyes were glaring at me.

Yup, I was back at the Museum and I had splashed Nancy with my demigod powers. Honestly, it still gave me a kick, even though I knew I would be punished with a painful Death. Not that I had any intentions of dying today. Not by the Fury I slayed so many years ago.

I faked falling to the ground when the Fury flew right over my head, missing me by few inches.

_Bam!_

The doors of the room slammed open. Revealing Mr. Brunner, aka Chiron, sitting in his wheelchair.

"Percy!" He yelled and he threw me a silver object. I instinctively reached out of it and caught it and relived the moment I first obtained Riptide.

Now, I just realized that Riptide was missing from my pocket since Chaos abruptly teleported me to the past. I wondered what happened to the old Riptide.

The Fury suddenly shook me out of my thoughts. She screamed more threats, promising me a painful death.

She went for another dive attack again.

She screeched as she dove down, aiming to kill me mid flight.

I uncapped Riptide as I had done thousands of times before, well at least in my past life.

The pen shifted into a 3 feet (0.91 m) long Celestial Bronze sword and caught Alecto by surprise. She was unable to stop her dive and flew right through the celestial bronze sword I held in front of me.

Sure it wasn't the most heroic kill but it did the job.

Alecto dissolved into monster dust.

I dropped to the floor; faking surprise and shock while Mr. Brunner had a thoughtful look on his face.

I began to gasp for air, pretending to gasp so he wouldn't turn his back on me like the last time.

There's no way in Hades I'm gonna spend the rest of the year on campus.

Mr. Brunner rolled forward in his wheelchair all the while I muttered something like, "What the hell was that?"

I tried to sound as desperate as I could, which was not hard.

'You should get an Oscar.' Hemera commented in my head.

OH… by the way I forgot to mention that Hemera and her husband Aether also checked in every now and then to check out what I was doing?

Unlike Chaos, they were really kind. Chaos was mostly snarky and unhelpful, she said it was because my personality affected her own.

That was concerning.

'Mmm...I don't know, the screaming didn't look really believable, so could you do that again but more surprised?' Chaos complained with a smug smile.

'I don't know about the screaming, but he looked really cool when he slashed her shoulder with Riptide.' Nyx said thoughtfully.

'Shut up, all of you I'm busy.' I ended the conversation and opened my eyes to face a disturbed looking Mr. Brunner.

"Percy what did she just say?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"What was that?" I asked, heavily breathing but Mr. Brunner just shook his head, "Percy I need you to tell me what she said!"

I looked thoughtfully for a second before saying,"She said something about a lightning bolt and that there were more coming." I said while looking traumatized.

I know you're all thinking that the last one was a lie but I needed to get to camp as soon as possible.

"You need to get to camp," Brunner said. "I explain everything later."

I just nodded and put Riptide in my pocket. (Btw does anybody else also like stealing pens from school?). He led me to Grover who looked at me in shock, "He's been attacked by a one of the Kindly Ones sent by Hades, you need to get him to camp."

(Timeskip)

After I said goodbye to my mother, Grover and I took a cab to long island.

The sun was setting while I tried to sit comfortable in this cab. The driver tried to start a conversation but horribly failed after asking where our parents were.

'I'm his mother' Chaos joked but no one except me could hear it. Hemera and Nyx left but told me they were gonna watch me fight me Minotaur.

'The Minotaur?' I asked confused, 'I thought I avoided it this time by going to camp earlier.'

Chaos just shrugged it off and told me not to think much about it.

Since I already killed it twice, I wasn't afraid of it anymore. Unlike last time I had my mother safe and sound at home. Of course there was still smelly Gabe but I had a plan to help him out the way.

Medusa was going to help me this time too, or at least I hoped she would. Hopefully I won't have to kill her.

I was working out my plan on a notebook I had summoned using Chaos' powers. Apparently she still allowed me to use a fraction of her power to summon small things. I was just writing down, _Demeter: Cereal_ when a tree crashed down in front of our cab.

I immediately pushed Grover and myself out of the car and gestured the taxi driver to get outta here. There was no way I would risk harming the innocent mortal driver.

Then I remembered that Grover passed out and I had to carry him last time over the border of the camp. This caused Grover to be forced into the quest which I didn't want. I wanted Luke and Annabeth join me.

Grover was panicking and mumbling his favorite food names.

He was struggling with his fake legs to run.

"Just use your real legs!" I yelled. He gave me a shocked look; I could almost see the gears in his head working overtime. "Chiron told me your secret!" I lied and quickly glanced backwards to see a shadow in the distance coming closer.

'Oh great, the Minotaur!' Chaos said excited.

"Oh please not him," Grover begged as we ran towards the camp border.

'Oh please give me the horn this time.' Nyx begged as the Minotaur approached me and Grover.

I took out Riptide and told Grover to run and get help, he looked unsure but pushed through when I yelled, "Now!"

The Minotaur stopped in front of me and gave me a scary look.

Not that I was scared. In fact, I actually needed this monster right now. "Hey Bullhead!" I yelled at him when he looked around for Grover.

He was just dressed as the first time and had his axe in hand ready to kill me.

"I need your horn so if you could just lie down I promise you a quick death," I yelled at him.

'Yeah! Gimme that Horn!' Nyx yelled enthusiastically.

'Sorry Nyx but this horn is not for you.' I told her.

'But…' She protested.

'Sorry but I need it for my master plan.' I apologized.

'Fine,' She said annoyed, 'but you better give me something good later.'

'Stop talking!' Chaos yelled as the Minotaur charged forward, head first.

"10 points for originality!" I yelled when I easily sidestepped the attack. Just like the last time.

Ironically, he even crashed into the same tree as last time which, let's be honest was worth a medal.

His horn was stuck in the tree, that dumbass.

I charged at him and slashed him on his back while he tried to yank his horn out of the tree.

He screamed in pain as my sword cut through his flesh.

After a few seconds he finally managed to free himself and turned around to face me.

He tried to grab me with his hands, but I ducked under it and charged forward into his side. My shoulder to crashed into his massive chest. He fell to the ground, disarmed.

I jumped on him and drove Riptide through his stomach. He let out another roar and tried to grab me. Another mistake.

I dodged his right hand and brought Riptide down on his wrist and cut his hand of clean.

Oh, this was so much easier than the first time. The Minotaur stopped all his attacks when I cut his hand off.

In his bull eyes I saw the realization that he had lost the battle and could only wait for his death. I lifted Riptide ready to pierce his heart when Chaos interrupted me, 'Wait don't kill him yet.'

'Why not?' I asked looking down on the defeated Minotaur.

'The Olympians are watching, you have to make a good first impression.' Nyx explained.

'Why don't you say something cool before killing him.' Chaos suggested.

'What? Why' I asked confused.

'It's cool!' Hemera said like it was totally obvious.

'Okay let me think of something.' I said while thinking of things to say. Then one came to my mind.

"NERF THIS!" I yelled and pushed my sword through the chest of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur let out his last scream before dissolving into monster dust, with the only remnant of him being the Minotaur horn. I stepped back and changed Riptide back to a pen.

'How was that?' I asked my Primordial audience.

'Awesome.' Nyx commented.

'Looks like you got the Horn again.' Chaos stated when I picked it up.

'Yeah...can't imagine anything else the Minotaur could leave as a spoil of war.'

Well I got the Minotaur horn again which was essential for my plan.

'Hey Chaos can you make me faint? Like last time?' I asked, not want to face an entire camp thinking I killed a Minotaur so easy. 'Here you go Percy.' Nyx said as I felt my vision began to darken and soon dissolve into complete darkness.

**A/N: Anyone got the reference?**

-iBringChaos-


	5. You underestimate my power

(Percy POV)

Saying I was disappointed was an understatement. You think doing your life over and over gives you new chances and so on, but that's not the case.

Poseidon and Zeus were fighting on the beach over the lightning bolt, dark and unknown voice laughing, been there done that. I mean come on. I've already seen this dream, can't I just skip it?

Sadly I just had to sit **i**t out.

In the end I just had a conversation with Chaos talking about the weather.

Yes the weather, that's how bored I was.

I had random flashes of waking up for a second to see Annabeth leaning over my face asking, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I gave a vague "what?" before blacking out again.

I woke up later to see Argus staring at me from the corner before blacking out again to get a new dream.

This dream was different, I was alone. No Chaos or Nyx in my head to support me. Only darkness surrounding me. After a few seconds a sadistic girlish laughter filled the emptiness around me.

Then I woke up.

(Linebreak

"So who's my father?" I asked innocently, putting up my best innocent smile, after the conversation. Mr. D and Chiron exchanged nervous glances before saying, "We don't know, he might claim you during dinner but there's a chance he won't." he said with sadness in his eyes.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked Chiron, ignoring the mean glares from Mr. D.

"The Hermes Cabin accepts uncl**a**imed demigods." Chiron said.

"Hermes Cabin?" I asked like I never heard of it.

"Annabeth will give you a trip around camp." And he pointed at Annabeth who sat on a chair looking annoyed as she had the "new kid" around. Oh, the irony.

"Oh before you leave, Grover left you a note." Chiron said while giving me a piece of paper.

"Where's Grover Anyway?" I asked, I forgot completely about Grover to be honest. If I was correct with my assumptions Grover wouldn't be forced into my quest this summer. The only reason he went last time was because he had to be dragged over the borderline by me. Now I think about it, why don't they teach Satyrs to use weapons? It sure would help them retrieve demi-gods.

I made a note to myself: Teach Satyrs how to wield weapons.

I took the letter and opened it.

_Hey Percy,_

_Thanks for rescuing me with the **M**inotaur._

_I assume Chiron by now explained that I was sent to protect you from monsters and bring you safely to camp. If I would bring you save to camp I would receive a searcher's license, Now I have permission to go on my own personal quest to find the lost God Pan. The quest I'm on will be dangerous for me and a lot of other Satyrs have failed. However, I have the feeling I might succeed and find Pan. In case I don't make it I want to say I enjoyed our time together._

_Stay safe._

_Your friend, Grover Underwood_

_Satyr Protector._

'Well this is new.' Chaos commented dryly.

'Yeah, you think this will affect the timeline?' I asked worriedly. Would this mean Grover would stumble across the Golden Fleece too soon?

'Who cares?' Chaos said.

'I'll ask the Fates to keep him away from the Fleece till it's the time.' Nyx said, joining the conversation.

'The Fates listen to you?' I asked awestruck, I mean I knew Nyx was powerful but could s**he** command the Fates?

'The Fates are my daughters remember? So every now and then I can ask them a favour.' Nyx said happy.

"Awesome!" I said out loud, I was such a lucky guy to have Nyx support me.

"Are you done drooling?" Annabeth asked.

(Linebreak)

'Rip her guts out and hang her friends with them.' Nyx yelled.

'We're kids remember?' I said looking at Clarisse and her 4 friends who were ready to drag me to the toilet.

'Didn't stop me.' Nyx commented.

No matter how annoying Clarisse was, she would play an important role in the war and I didn't want her to hate me. Otherwise, I would be stuck with an angry Clarisse on a boat next year traveling the Sea of Monsters.

"Please, he's just new." Annabeth said without much enthusiasm.

I smirked at Clarisse and her friends when I took out Riptide.

Sure I could let myself be dragged into the toilet like last time and use my Poseidon powers to splash everyone but it was too soon to reveal who I really was. I needed to keep a low profile until the missing Lightning bolt became a real problem.

"It would be dishonorable to attack a new kid with five people wouldn't it?" I said innocently, toying with **R**iptide.

Clarisse's face reddened with anger as sh**e** took out her spear, lamer. The other Ares kids took out simple bronze swords.

"Shut up!" Clarisse shouted, gaining a lot of attention from other campers who came to see what was going on.

She put the spear in front of her in an attempt to look dangerous.

"Bring it Prissy!" She yelled.

I lifted my sword and did my best impression of a famous scene.

"You underestimate my power." I said with a crackling voice. A few kids recognized the lines and laughed at Clarisse and her friends who didn't get the joke.

In a flash I lunged forward, stepping to the right of her spear and hitting her in the stomach with my elbow.

Caught by surprise she dropped to the floor. I spun around to hit her again with my fist in her face which was lowered. She dropped her spear in surprise. I caught it and broke it by slamming it into my knee.

Lamer broke with a satisfying snapping sound.

Seems like I'm ahead of schedule.

I walked away leaving the Ares cabin flabbergasted.

I saw Luke in the crowd looking at me with calculating eyes. I knew he wouldn't hold back when we were training this time. I left the crowd and went looking for the hearth.

I found a girl poking with a stick in the flames making the flames rise higher.

I sat down next to her, staring at the fire.

"Hello lady Hestia." I said.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter; the next chapter will probably be a filler containing Percy training and making friends at Camp.**

**Since Percy has some free time till his quest is issued.**

**Please review, I love reading reviews.**

**No serious, just write it. It's easy!**

-iBringChaos-


End file.
